A network data traffic model in the cloud computing era changes greatly, where 16% of data traffic is in operator networks, 14% of the data traffic is in enterprise networks, and the other 70% of the data traffic all flows into data switching systems. Data traffic and bandwidth in a data switching system grow exponentially, which has already gone far beyond people's imagination about a conventional network. Large bandwidth and a strong expansion capability already become the first demand of a customer of the data switching system. A bottleneck in constructing the data switching system is increasingly obvious.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a network structure of an existing large-scale data switching system. In the data switching system, switching apparatuses at an access layer, an aggregation layer, and a core layer are required in implementing intercommunication between all servers, and network scale expansion is limited by a capacity of a core switching apparatus, making it difficult to meet requirements of future service development.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new and expansible data switching system, which is not limited by a capacity of a core switching apparatus, to improve a capacity of a switching system.